


Merry Fishmas

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron Holiday Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Holidays, Italian Character(s), Italian Traditions, Italian-American Pidge (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The Holts celebrate the holidays with a little help from their friends.





	Merry Fishmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little behind on my holiday fics (thanks, HolMat, haha) But here's some family fluff~
> 
> Beta'd by the fantabulous Jes~♥  
> Please enjoy!

“Do you think this’ll be enough?”

“Hunk, you made, like, four pans.”

“But there’re supposed to be seven, right?”

“Don’t look at me. I still don’t get it.”

“You wouldn’t, Mullet.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you _think_ it does!”

“Guys, remember why we’re here.”

Pidge stared at the front door, one of their eyebrows quirked, as they listened to their guests argue on the opposite side.

Matt leaned closer to them on the couch, his face mirroring theirs. “They know we can hear them, right?” he asked.

“Probably not.” They rolled their eyes, ignoring the excitement that was building in their belly at the prospect of seeing all of their friends again.

The Holts were on their own this year. Both of their parents were out of town on business, leaving them to fend for themselves this Christmas. Well, in Sam and Colleen’s defense, Matt and Pidge were well into their twenties. But it was still lonely.

Pidge had mentioned this while gaming with Lance and, not even twenty-four hours later, he, along with Hunk, Keith, and Shiro, was standing outside of their front door, clearly holding at least four pans of food for their Feast of the Seven Fishes potluck.

“Maybe we should have explained the tradition a little better,” Matt mused as he stood up to answer the door.

“That’s because you can’t--!” but the group stopped mid-argument when Matt welcomed them inside. Lance and Keith removed their hands from each other and Hunk rebalanced his stacks of pans, with a little help from Shiro.

“Merry Christmas!” Lance blurted quickly and Pidge bit back a snicker.

“Thanks for coming by,” Matt said, stepping aside and letting them in. “And, Hunk, you’ve really outdone yourself. You know this is a potluck, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied. “But this is just Lance’s and my share,” he explained.

“I totally helped! Unlike _some_ people.” Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, who glowered. And Pidge noted that Shiro ducked his head sheepishly behind him.

Keith and Shiro were notoriously bad cooks.

“Well, we’re just glad you’re here.” Matt grinned, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “So, what’s for dinner?”

They sat around, swapping stories and updating each other on their current goings-on. Hunk was horrified to learn that they didn’t have seven fish dishes – “I knew I should have made those other recipes I found!” – but Pidge and Matt assured him that the number didn’t really matter.

And later, after they’d finished off dessert and their cups of cocoa, and everyone had started to doze off on the couch while Elf – a Holt Holiday Tradition™ - played its ending credits, the soft glow of the television illuminating the family room, Pidge allowed themselves a wide, open smile, their gaze traversing the mound of bodies piled on the too-small sofa.

“I saw that,” Lance murmured as he stifled a yawn, his eyes half-lidded.

“Shut up,” Pidge replied, but didn’t wipe the smile from their face.

It looked like they’d started a new family tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Italian-American, if anyone was curious. And, yeah, the number of fish dishes doesn't really matter. Sometimes we just make ravioli instead (as long as there's no meat) lol
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
